Madman
by siriuslystop
Summary: I'm guessing he was sick for a very long time. Oh boy, and it's definitely done him a whole lot of good.
1. Normal?

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>The other day I was thinking about what "normal" meant. I've come to the conclusion there is no such thing.<p>

Surely, even the most popular girl in school has some sort of quirk.

Admittedly, not all oddities in people are necessarily great but my point is we shouldn't be so quick to judge just because they don't like the same band as everyone else or they dressed a little differently. Okay, I acknowledge the fact that I've judged others too… Hey, I'm only human.

But, if there were such a thing as normality, I would describe it in the sense that I don't live in a broken home (literally and figuratively), I have friends, decent grades – that kind of thing, if you'd really like to label me from the high school viewpoint, I'm fairly average.

Truthfully, I like it that way. I couldn't care less about popularity. All I know is, as much as I love where I live, it's still a town with the definition of absolute desolation. I will travel and then preferably settle somewhere in Europe. I will become a sophisticated grown up, have an amazing job and wave my middle finger in the faces of the people who've annoyed me so much, I've just wanted to smash their faces in.

I might be exaggerating the teensiest bit but seriously, there are some people who need to learn some manners.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Paul grumbled moodily.<p>

"Oh. I wasn't aware that_ I _was holding up the lunch queue. Nope, definitely not the lunch lady's fault." I snapped. Paul said nothing. He stalked away from the cafeteria, his fists held tightly together, banging the doors loudly as he left. OK, maybe I was too harsh but what's with him? He always seems so angry these days. Oh well, not my problem.

I could feel my stomach grumbled uncomfortably and I eventually sat down on my usual table and only Chloe was there today. The others were probably with their boyfriends or god knows where. Don't worry they're all awesome.

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!"

"Chloe! I'm right next to you. Stop saying my name so many times, it's starting to sound like a funny noise."

"Haha, it does! KimKimKimKimKimKimKim… Anyway, I forgot to tell you. I bought my prom dress!"

"It's like 3 months away."

"It was perfect and I had the money."

"Fair enough."

"Aren't you going to ask me what it looks like?"

"Nope."

"Oh, Kimmy. Why are we so mean to our precious Chloe today?"

I heaved a heavy sigh and shook my head gravely. "I'm always mean. Insert evil laugh here." By now, Chloe had begun a variety of high to low pitches of evil laughs, quickly ending in real fits of laughter from the both of us. By the time the bell rang, we were laughing about some other ridiculous thing. As we calmed down Chloe asked,

"What's your final period today? I wanna come over."

"Sure thing. I have English but I have to get some stuff in my locker first so meet me at my car?"

"Okay then. Bye baby, see you later."

"Later babes." It's fine. We aren't crazy (only a little bit). "Baby" and "babes" are a reflection of how we dedicate our lives to sarcasm.

With a final wave, we parted ways and I headed off to my next class.

* * *

><p>Yes! Final period! I sat down and prepared myself for an hour of English. The seat next to me had been empty since the beginning of the semester. I usually sat next to Jared. We're arranged in order of surname. I think he might have transferred or was seriously ill. He was okay to sit next to, I guess. Jared was popular and great at sports; the girls were all over him - etcetera.<p>

I've never considered him as a friend. We were more like mutual associates. I knew him, he knew me. We talked, but most of the time it was to do with the work. I never liked him in _that_ way like the other girls do, simply because over our years in middle school and high school, I still don't know him well, even though we've sat next to one another so many times.

It's obvious we didn't really click. He was just one of those people you knew but never really hung out with, despite the fact you've known in each other for so long. I can't lie though, he was still pretty hot.

Ew, I am such a girl. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to admit it to him anytime soon.

Oh, look at that. He's conveniently walked into this lesson for the first time this semester while I think about how gorgeous he is. I'm guessing he was ill for a very long time.

Oh boy, and it's definitely done him a whole lot of good. Shit. He's had a super short haircut and he's totally ripped. But it's definitely not the disgusting type of muscly. He just looks hot. Oh god, I'm gushing now. This is embarrassing. It's one of those times where I'm glad nobody can read minds. I am genuinely ashamed of myself. I'm going to stop now.

"Okay class, settle down. Today we'll continue analysing the characters in _Of Mice and Men_. We'll be discussing Crooks' character in depth and I'd like to start you off with telling your partners your perspective and understanding of him. I'll give you five minutes."

I did wonder vaguely why he was away for so long but I'm not really one to pry, unless it's about my friends of course. And I did think he had left the school. Besides, like I said, I barely knew him. I turned myself around slightly to face him, feeling uncomfortable from my previous thoughts but nonetheless began to speak.

"Well, five minutes isn't exactly enough to describe Crooks and his significance in the book, don't you think?" He continued to stare at the desk and didn't reply.

"Um, Jared. Hello? Are you OK?"

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned ou-" He stared at me. I stared back. It felt like years and it was oh-so awkward that I broke our staring contest and looked at my book. I coughed and pretended to look for something in my bag. When I thought it was safe to look at him, he was still staring at me funny.

He then grinned like a madman. I had no clue what was going on.

"Please tell me there's nothing on my face." I asked warily.

"Nope, nothing at all. Perfect." I was legitimately scared now.

"OK… Um, right. So, I think Crooks' is obviously the symbolism of the segregation of black people during the 1930's." This was good. The change of subject should stop him acting strangely. He still had that far away glazed look though and it was aimed towards me.

"Jared, could you… uh, stop staring at me." I told him uneasily. Like in the movies, he snapped out of it and shook his head. Haha, like a dog!

"Oh crap." He muttered to himself. Jared then suddenly started having a coughing fit.

"Could –_cough_- you –_cough_- call –_cough_- Mrs…"

Since he was going crazy or rapidly caught Tuberculosis and was about to die, I gently touched his shoulder to bring him to Mrs Kotoua's front desk while he coughed more violently. He was extremely warm. Maybe it was because he was actually dying or he was still very sick but he stiffened at my touch so I immediately took my hand away and said,

"Sorry. Let's take you to Mrs Kotoua and then you can go to the nurse." Mrs Kotoua could see that Jared wasn't in the right state for a lesson so she excused him. Nevertheless, she looked frustrated as Jared was missing his first lesson in 3 months. He nodded and I heard something like a cough and a rough, "Thanks."

He rushed out of the door and I glanced at him briefly and went to sit down.

Yeah, there was no such thing as normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hello! It's my first time to write a fanfiction so please tell me your thoughts! Also, I'd like to know if there's anything that sounds britishy as I'm from the UK. I actually had to google some stuff (I won't tell you, it's too embarrassing)...

And the book mentioned was _Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. _I chose it because we were studying it for English and relevant to (some) Americans :)

I have no clue how long "semesters" are in America and the way classes work so I'm sorry if they're awfully inaccurate! And I promise things will get more interesting :D

x


	2. And thanks, but no thanks

The sound of footsteps heading towards me reverberated across the empty and silent, school hallway. I ignored them and was seated on one of the chairs at the front desk, continuing to read my book.

My peripheral vision failed me. They sat on my left where most of my hair was currently dangling. I mentally shrugged and my curiosity quickly faded as I became fully engrossed at the words in front of me.

"Hi, Kim." I moved my hair away and looked up. I raised my eyebrows and replied,

"Hi." I returned to my book.

"So… You and Jared…" OK, that was random. What was he talking about? Damn it, now I was intrigued. Nonetheless, I acted unperturbed and said,

"What about him…"

He looked at me and started laughing. I replayed our miniscule conversation so far; I couldn't find the hilarity of the situation. His eyes quickly became watery and I wanted to kick him.

"Aww! Paul, I'm so proud! Since you're so happy, you must have remembered to take your pills today! Good for you."

He heard what I had said over his laughter and it seemed to sober him a little but he just shook his head slowly and said, "Oh wow."

Where the hell was my brother! This was one of those days where a gun would be handy. He obviously knew something and loved this, so I decided to act cool. I returned to my book.

"So, who are you waiting for?"

I sighed heavily and put the book into my bag. I replied, "My brother."

"Why is he late?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm not nosy, I'm curious."

"Right, of course. Doesn't matter anyway, I left my phone at home. He borrowed my car, and obviously, he's late. "

"Jared will take you home." Paul said casually.

"What are you talking about? Why do you keep mentioning him? And thanks, but no thanks."

"I know he'd be nice enough to take you home. He's nice enough to take me home." He grinned impishly. The three-mile walk to my house in the torrential rain, was starting to sound pretty great.

"Your brother could take a long time."

"So could Jared."

"Trust me, he won't."

"Um,_ no_. I am fine, go wait for Jared somewhere else."

He held is hands up mockingly as if in surrender and answered, "OK. Just trying to be nice."

I grimaced. I grabbed my bag and opened the front door slightly, searching for the Renault in the almost bare parking lot. I sat down again. Paul was leaning back with his hands behind his head with his eyes were closed. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts with a pair of extremely tatty sneakers. I rolled my eyes. I took out my iPod and like Paul, I closed my eyes.

Two songs later someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to come Kim?" said Paul seriously. I frowned. He suddenly seemed to ooze a huge, irritating glow of omniscience.

"Hi." Jared said quietly, looking at me.

"Hi." I answered. Jared looked at Paul blankly and said,

"Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah. You sure Kim? Last chance."

I frowned again. "I'm sure."

As they left, I noticed they wore similar clothing. Except Jared's shoes weren't as worn. Sheesh, probably some weird training routine they were doing.

When my brother arrived _half an hour _later, I got into the car and he began chanting the word "sorry". I scowled at him and he stopped. I replied mutinously,

"You should be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hello, so sorry this is incredibly short and and took so long to update! I won't give you any excuses and I hope you're all having a brilliant new year :)

This little scene was to let you all know that Jared and Kim aren't going to suddenly start snogging just because _Jared's_ realised they're soulmates. Aka I want their relationship to develop "realistically". But hey, you never know...

And thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them, you guys have no idea how much each one has made my day! Really, I get a pleasant warm feeling every time I get one and it urges me to write more :)

x


	3. English Book

My head pounded and I felt as if I were in a freezer. Being sick sucks. I looked at the clock sitting at my desk and groaned; it read 8:51am. I dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs.

I plodded down onto the couch with my cereal and watched TV for a little while. I noticed the answering machine was flashing next to me so I pressed it. It was my dad and he just told me to feel better, take out the trash, that mom left some chicken in the freezer and they'd both be home from work tomorrow. In all honesty, I only have a vague idea of what my parents actually do... They both work for the same company with financing or something. That sounds desperately boring but they're far from that. Sometimes you love them and more often than not, you want to strangle them. This feeling most likely mutual.

I washed the dishes and begrudgingly headed towards the front door with the trash. I put on my rubber boots, my waterproof coat over my pajamas and with the large hood, I prepared myself for the ten-meter trek to edge of my front lawn. I opened the door and the rain was so immense that everything blurred. I know, I could've just left this for later, but who knows when the rain will stop?

As a totally irritating and cruel irony (I'm ill - I'll say what I want), I sneezed thrice on the way to the garbage can and on the way back I spurted out a long line of horrible crackling coughs. I stood on my porch, took my hood off and then I heard someone call my name.

"Kim?" Oh god, who is that giant of a man calling me? I squinted through the dense rain. They began to walk towards me and I still had no idea who it was.

"Kim! It's Jared!" I was trying to process the situation and all I could think of was confusion. He reached my porch in no time and says,

"Hey, I didn't know this was your house. I was walking and obviously I saw you... I've been meaning to ask you something... And since we're here, I might as well ask you now."

He was dressed very much like the last time I saw him. Just shirtless. Ahem.

"Um, OK. It's pretty loud out here; do you wanna come in quickly?"

"Oh. Thanks." He enters first and I follow, closing the door behind me, still fully aware of his bare, toned and muscular chest. "Sorry about my... attire. I was running."

"In this weather? What are you, invincible?"

"Something like that." he grinned.

"If you say so." I replied a little hoarsely, clearing my throat a little.

"Wait. You're not ill are you?" He examines me quickly and I feel self-conscious. "Sorry to barge in like this." he puts a hand around his neck worriedly. This was so strange and I couldn't wait for him to leave. It's not that Jared's annoying but human interaction isn't fun when you feel like dying. I stopped a cough from coming.

"No, it's alright. You're already here anyway. What did you want to ask?"

"Could I borrow your notes on English since I missed out on so much? Mrs. Kotoua suggested it since we've sat next to each other for so long."

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'll get it now."

I took my boots off and headed upstairs. As I half jogged towards my room at the end of the hallway, I slipped on my brother's sock.

My left ankle turned on its side and my whole weight was put on it. I gasped in pain and landed agonizingly on my butt; all of this happening within a second.

"Kim!" Jared was beside me in no time and he kneeled next to the ankle I was holding. "Kim, you should be more careful." He elongated the "I" in my name and tutted. His eyebrows knitted in concern.

"OK, _mother_. I'll try. In my defense the sock was very unobtrusive and camouflaged." I replied.

Jared smiled. "I'm gonna take off your sock now, OK?" I frowned and nodded. And there it was: a freshly swollen ankle.

"Oh, I'll be fine," I waved my hand in reassurance,"-this happened to me once before - it'll heal in a few days." It was Jared's turn to frown. "Hey, it's not like it's you with the twisted ankle." He suddenly looked at me intensely. I looked back at him for a millisecond and averted my eyes to my lap and slowly began to stand up.

"I'm guessing your room's at the end, over there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to... uh, help... You've got a pretty long way to go."

"Um, thanks. If that's OK. So I'll just -woah! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What?" Somehow, Jared felt this was an appropriate time to smirk.

Shirtless (and wet) Jared was carrying me. He was carrying me like a baby in his arms. I felt like a huge helpless baby and I knew I would infinitely try to erase this from my memory.

"You knew what I meant!" I started struggling against his arms without trying to move my leg (extremely difficult I tell you) and I honestly pushed with all the strength I could muster against his ridiculously warm and stupidly toned chest. He responded in no way whatsoever. I squirmed as much as possible and said, "What is your problem? Put me down! Just help me down the hallway like a normal person!" My voice definitely cracked at one point.

"Too late. It's too much effort to put you down." He wasn't funny and I didn't reply. I was fuming. I absolutely despised this kind of thing. If it were possible, I tried to keep my distance from him as far as I could. I wish he'd catch my illness right now and start coughing his guts out like last week. When we got to my room, Jared finally put me down on the bed and had my ankle elevated on one of the pillows. I begrudgingly said thank you.

"Seriously! What was that about? I might have twisted an ankle but my legs didn't fall off!"

"I was trying to be helpful."

"Whatever. Let's just be clear that I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Sorry." He obviously wasn't and why was he joking around with me? I didn't know him. I know it seems like I'm exaggerating about the whole thing but who does he think he is? He's barged into my home shirtless, asking for my notes, we've hardly spoken two words that could be considered meaningful and now he's pretending we're best buddies or something. Jared's totally unaffected by the wrath I was trying to exude and it probably didn't help that I was sick and disabled but I still felt like punching him - even though I knew I would disable myself so much more. He was looking around my room intently. Look at him, prying around my things with his perfect body.

"Hey, the English book's on my desk."

"Hm?"

"I said, the English book's on my desk."

"Oh sorry, yeah."

"So... Bye."

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. This was... Interesting." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"OK, fine. I'm sorry I carried you without your consent and it was probably my fault you twisted your ankle."

I stayed silent. Why was he so... Oh, never mind.

"OK, OK. I'll leave. Do you want me to fetch you any ice from downstairs before I go?"

"No, thank you. Oh, wait. Take this so my book doesn't get wet."

I grabbed a shopping bag I used yesterday and he replied, "Thanks, again." I nodded in response and he left. I heard the front door shut and I wondered. What on earth was that about?

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since, as I like to call it, 'my clumsy moment.' Of course no one knows anything of my encounter with Jared and I intend to keep it that way. Particularly Chloe, as she would certainly start spinning a wild story and by wild story I mean the two protagonists of her story almost all the time end up passionately making out. I almost roll my eyes at the mere thought. Chloe's so cheesy but it's probably why we always end up laughing in most of our conversations. Anyway, relationships are chaotic and I have plenty of time to eventually turn into an old and lonely spinster. I'm kidding (I hope) and it'll happen, if it happens. If there ever is a guy who's crazy enough to take an interest in me, boy, I already feel sorry for them. They're going to have such a tough time.<p>

It's not that I have a 'type'. I was going to say that I wasn't picky, but I would be lying. I could just use the excuse that I have standards and I think I will. What's so wrong with wanting a funny, smart and attractive boyfriend? Yeah, I guess these days it sounds impossible. I mean it's not like I make the effort and I'm not exactly a dream girl. But, it's so irritating in this century how boys and girls alike are willing to date someone just because everyone else has somebody or they're lonely. By lonely, I'm talking about people who are desperate and annoying. There's a difference to want to be someone because you want to, not because you need someone. I've never been that kind of lonely so I can't really talk, I guess.

Speaking of being alone, I don't mind it all. I headed out the the door for my daily run at the beach. I cherished these days. Rain or shine I go and it's great because I feel like my thoughts are a completely jumbled mass of a myriad strings and as I run, I can feel them slowly unravelling and arranging themselves more neatly. These runs are very... therapeutic for me. Ha, I'm turning into Chloe! Luckily, it was sunny today and there was a breeze that would come and go. The beach looked very beautiful. The rays of sunlight landed on the grey sand and sea and everything glimmered gently. The waves were calm and the sea was almost turning from a dull grey to a dark shade of blue.

I reached the end of the beach an hour later and walked nearby to a small rock pool resting on flat rocks. For some reason, I never went to it until now. Before, it felt like I'd be disturbing something. But today, it felt right.

I took my shoes and socks off and dipped my tired feet into the cool and clear water. Clouds moved hypnotically in the sky and sunlight shone into the pool. The water turned into a very faint colour of turqoise blue and I could see more of the seeweed brushing against my feet. I stared out into the sea and listened.

There was suddenly a large distorted figure reflected on the pool. I turned around and squinted.

"Hey." Jared grinned.

"Hi." I smiled politely.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No. Go ahead." He took off his shoes and socks and sat a reasonable distance away from me. Boo, he ruined my 'me time'. Oh well, it's not like I own the beach (I wish).

We sat quietly for a little while and enjoyed the view.

"So, you're dressed pretty smart for the beach aren't you?" I said.

"Yeah, my sister's back from college for a while and she has something "important" she needs to tell us later. _And_ she's bringing her boyfriend _and_ his parents." He replied gloomily.

"It can't be that bad."

"Well, do you want to trade places?" He smiled.

"I'm good thanks."

"Hey, I still have your English book. My house is literally just over there. Want me to go get it?"

"It's fine. It's only a book. You can give it to me in school."

"I'm 100% sure I'll forget it until it starts rotting in my room."

"That sounds like torture to my poor book. And sheesh, your room sounds toxic."

"See? So I'll go get it then?"

"_Fine_. But I'll come with since your house is so close and you're going through _so much_ trouble for my beloved English book. I don't want you to feel like I'm burdening you."

"Don't worry you're not."

We both put our socks and shoes back on and Jared lead the way to his home. We didn't say anything on the way and I felt reasonably awkward. We arrived at his door and I said to him,

"I'll wait out here."

"You don't want to come in?"

"No, it's OK. It can't take that long to get it."

"True." He started to get the keys out of his back jeans pocket when the front door opened.

"Well well, Jared. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey, guys! A thousand apologies for not updating in ages! Life and school really like getting in the way.

Lots of Kim and Jared action for you! I have to admit as I wrote this chapter, I was so tempted for Jared to start saying things that would've been utter perfection in Kim's eyes and the chapter would end with them snogging passionately...

Alas, that would be no fun whatsover, as I don't want the story to end so quickly! Don't you think this Jared who doesn't confess his feelings in 10 seconds (aka strong What is our beautiful Jared thinking to seduce our Kimmy (eyebrows wagging)...

(A stubbly Jared just popped into my head. Just saying.)

x


	4. No!

"Hi mom. You weren't eavesdropping were you?"

"Of course not honey. I dropped something near the door and I accidentally heard you." I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Mom, this is Kim."

"Jared, I still can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Such a pleasure to meet you Kim. Call me Grace."

"Um, Jared and I aren't together but it's nice to meet you too, Grace." Well this wasn't at all awkward.

Jared cleared his throat and said, "Kim, I'll grab your book quickly and you can go."

"Yeah, sure. Like I said, I'll wait out here."

"Oh nonsense, Kim! Come inside!"

"That's kind of you but I don't think I'll be staying long anyway."

"But I insist!" She kind of had that crazy-mom-look that my mom sometimes had and this alarmed me. Grace took my arm anyway and led me to their living room. Jared was about to go the opposite way but before he did I cast a slightly apprehensive look towards him and he grinned at me.

"Be nice, mom!" He laughed warningly.

"Oh, ignore him," she waved a hand in dismissal, "I'm always nice." And I smiled again, but this time more widely. I sat on their couch and Mrs. Thail immediately offered me snacks, which I politely declined. Mrs. Thail was about to sit down next to me when the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry, let me go get that." I then heard new voices and several "how are yous'".

"Is Jared upstairs mom?" Said Alex looking back towards the hallway. "Oh, hi?" A look of confusion turned into understanding from Jared's sister.

"Uh, hi."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You really got through to Jared, he's never brought a girl home to meet the parents."

"No! I mean, no. We're not together. I just came to get some work and he's taking pretty long." It's a good thing I don't blush. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm Alex. At least I know you're not trapped in the evil clutches of my brother."

"I'm Kim." I grinned.

"Alex! You're back!" Jared said.

"No shit, Sherlock." They both rolled their eyes at one another.

"I see you've met Kim." Jared said.

"Yeah, sorry bro. You have no chance, I can already tell she looks too good for you." Alex teased.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, but thank you. I don't want to intrude or anything and I've got to get going anyway." I replied. Jared handed me my English book.

"OK, I don't wanna force you to stay. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Jared said.

The front door was full of people and once they saw us coming, the words "girlfriend", "Jared" and "stay" were all I heard. I gave Jared a subtle pleading look as and he told everyone to calm down.

"Guys, seriously. Kim is just a friend and she's really busy and has to go." I sighed internally.

"At least drive her home, Jared." Mrs Thail said with a slight hiss. I could feel the heat rise slowly to my face and I thanked genetics once again as no one noticed.

"No, I'm fine! I'm sorry, I just really have to get home." Everyone protested and so, I ended up in Jared's truck.

"You still remember where I live, right?"

"Don't worry, I remember." He winked. I blinked in slight shock and rolled my eyes to regain composure.

"Look, sorry about my family and in fact Alex's boyfriend's family."

"It's not your fault… OK, I take that back, it is," I smiled, so he didn't think I was being serious. "But I'm not dead or injured so there's no harm done."

"That's good then." We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence and I couldn't find anything to say, as the situation at his house kind of terrified me and I wasn't too great at small talk. Yeah, I've wondered how I've made friends too. The rest of the journey stayed that way and when he stopped in front of my house, I remembered something.

"See you later. And thanks for the ride, _friend_."

Jared laughed and answered, "No, problem. Yeah. See you later, friend."

* * *

><p>I've thought about telling at least one of my friends about my "Jared encounters" since it is strange that I've talked to him outside of school for probably the first time ever in the many years I've known him.<p>

No way. He's not - he doesn't… no. I'm over thinking this. That was a weird moment. Yes, he was damn attractive but I don't know why, it's too strange.

I headed to English feeling nonsensical and concentrated on the fact it would only be an hour until the weekend. I was kind of relieved to find Jared wasn't there only because it would mean less talking. I realised how completely exhausted I was and longed for my beautiful double bed, with its soft and warm sheets… Nothing in the lesson was lucid or coherent and when the bell rang I think I glided or more accurately, trudged to my locker. The bang of the locker next to me snapped me awake. It wouldn't be the best of ideas to fall asleep while driving.

I arrived home, fully unscathed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I looked out the window and saw a flash of movement. We didn't really have a real lawn, it was more like a huge area of grass at the back of our house and surrounding it was the forest. I wasn't wrong about seeing something; there was a large, silver and grey tail swishing from side to side and it abruptly disappeared into the copious foliage of the forest.

Normally, I would have loved to get a sneak peak of what it was close up since I would probably never see it again but I was dead on my feet. I know I didn't imagine anything because I was tired, not blind. I finally collapsed under my sheets and dreamed of lush animal tails in an assortment of colours.

I awoke feeling completely refreshed but somewhat perplexed by the time. It was already 9am on a Saturday morning. I had slept for around 16 hours! I felt like a total slob so I decided to take a shower, eat breakfast and get all my homework over and done with. Once that was finished, it was around 2pm and I literally had nothing else to do until the party tonight.

It was my friend James, who's having a huge 18th birthday and it was going to be held right at the edge of Port Angeles. Practically my whole high school was invited and I decided to go since I hadn't been to a real party in awhile or as Hannah and Chloe put it, I'm "a revelry deprived woman," and they proceeded to laugh "affectionately" at me. Some friends I had! I resolved to talk a walk instead of being utterly lethargic and grabbed a ratty pair of converse and my waterproof coat.

I didn't really know where I would go but I unconsciously headed to the beach out of routine. I walked near the very edge of the water; the backwash of the gentle waves almost touching my sneakers. For a while I kept walking down the beach and realised why I felt a little sad today. It was because of him. I couldn't bear to think his name, let alone say it out loud but I couldn't help imagining exactly how I remembered him. I sighed inwardly.

"Hey." I turned around and looked at the person who greeted me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Hi, Paul."

"Are you checking me out?" He flexed his muscles and stuck out his bare chest and waggled his eyebrows, in what I hoped, was a jokingly douchey way.

"No, I was just wondering whether you and Jared had some sort of on going competition to see who doesn't die from hypothermia."

"So you were checking me _and_ Jared out. Hey, I don't mind - if you don't either." He replied suggestively. I blinked at him and he just folded his arms and smirked.

"OK, bye Paul. But thanks for the preview. You're on your way to becoming a pretty bad stand-up comedian."

"Why, thank you." He bowed extravagantly, which didn't suit him at all and this time I laughed. This guy was high or something, this was virtually the happiest I'd seen him.

"Uh, yeah. You should go for it, Paul. It's making you act like a slightly more normal human being." It was his turn to laugh and I was being half serious so I didn't understand why he found it funny. It was definitely some sort of inside joke I'd accidently made. I shrugged and started walking away.

"See you at James' party!" I didn't turn around and just raised my hand in dismissal that I knew he saw because I heard him chuckle. Wow, Paul was already drinking before the party started.

* * *

><p>I called Hannah and Chloe to help me with my make-up and we decided they'd get ready at my house instead.<p>

"That's too much!" I complained.

"What are you talking about? This the thinnest amount of foundation you could possibly put on someone's face!" Hannah retorted.

"But, I don't want my face to feel like it's been dipped into a bag of flour."

"Don't you trust me baby? Come on, look at this face." She said seriously, batting her eyelids in an exaggerated manner and pouting her lips ridiculously. Chloe joined in and in front of me were two crazy, but admittedly, modest, yet beautifully made up faces.

"Ok, fine." I grumbled. "I trust you."

"That's what I thought."

Not only had they convinced me to wear foundation, but I was also now wearing 4-inch heels. Thankfully, they were strangely comfortable due to the fact the heels were slightly chunky.

"We all look fabulous!" Chloe said in a nasal voice and she struck a very inelegant pose and I replied,

"Yes, we do." Then, Hannah and I joined Chloe where we were only serious for a second and we instantaneously burst out into laughter.

"Peasant – I mean, driver – I mean, Chloe – we must leave. We do not want to be late to the point where it is not at all fashionable." I said in a horrible British accent.

"We shall leave now Madame, I apologise." Chloe curtseyed. I snapped my fingers obnoxiously, grinned at my friends, and opened the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hehe, sorry for the anti-climax guys, I couldn't help but stop it there! Don't worry some serious stuff is gonna go down on the next chapter!

x


	5. Friend

"Thanks for coming to my birthday!" James shouted through the din of the club music.

"No problem! I'm having fun! I'm watching you, though. Don't drink too much!"

"I'll try!" James winked, I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes and he grinned.

"Go! Those girls, over there are giving me daggers." He laughed and made his way to the dance floor.

I squeezed past the many people outside the dance floor and headed for the bar. I was suddenly roughly pushed and I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're fucking going." Paul growled. His face was still annoyed when he realised it was me.

"I see you've returned to your normal self."

"Ha. Ha. Jared's killing my buzz. _Apparently_ I'm his wingman."

"OK..."

"He's just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Why doesn't he get off his ass and do something about it?"

_Apparently_, I'm Paul's therapist when he's got some drink into his system.

"Bye, Paul." He grunted in reply.

I ordered a simple juice concoction with only a small amount of alcohol. I'm not much of a drinker. Don't get me wrong I drink every now and then, just not enough to end up in a stranger's home or not remembering the night before. I don't mind being a "revelry deprived woman."

As I waited for my drink, I looked around the dance floor and abruptly did a double take. He looked exactly like… It was impossible. The bartender had to tap me twice on the shoulder to get my attention. I took my drink and started to sip. I flicked my eyes back to him. He was looking at me. Oh god, he had caught me gawking at him. He smiled attractively and walked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. I saw you-"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, you look like someone I used to know. I'm Kim." His ice blue eyes contrasted vividly with his dark brown hair. He knew he looked good but what threw me off was the expression on his eyes. It wasn't right.

He raised his eyebrows a millimeter, as if to say: "you know you wanna make out it with me."

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked pleasantly.

"Sorry, no thank you."

"Oh, come. Just one small dance."

"No… I have a boyfriend."

"So where is he?" My mood quickly turned sour. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I immediately tried to push myself off of him but he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "Stop trying to play hard to get. I want you too." He smelled of alcohol and strong men's perfume. My heart raced and it was nothing to do with excitement.

I wanted to do what people did in movies where I would whisper back into his ear and reply with a witty remark and he would leave and get the message. I didn't do this. He still looked so much like _him_.

His free hand unexpectedly grabbed neck and he kissed me. He had a death grip hold on me but my lips were tightly closed. I took my right hand, balled up my fist tightly and punched his cheek as hard as I possibly could. He staggered backwards but grinned. I stared at him sickeningly. _He was nothing like him_. I was glad there was blood on his teeth and his cheek was turning red.

My own hand was beginning to throb but I ignored this. People in vicinity of us were staring. I examined the scene and realised I wanted to hurt the son of a bitch a whole lot more. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had already drawn attention to myself. I needed to hurt him so badly, but I couldn't. I needed to kick his groin into infinity but in reality I just stood there.

I was the one who looked weak now, the twisted bastard was still grinning. Before I could lose my dignity further, someone grabbed my hand. It was Jared and he began to drag me at the front entrance and I let him.

"Wait here." He said quietly, I couldn't see his expression. I don't know why but the tone of his voice made me obey. He was back a minute later and I was still rooted to the spot.

"You got him pretty good." He muttered.

"Thanks." I replied monotonously.

"Did he try to-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Really?" He frowned. In the dim light he still looked attractive.

Of course he knew it mattered. But why would I tell him? But for some reason, I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to know who Lucas reminded me of and I wanted to tell him how a stranger had taken my first kiss.

I didn't believe in the kind of thing where there would be fireworks on your first kiss and it would be _perfect_. Surely a kiss would be enjoyed whoever it was with as long as you both liked one another; but this was reality. What I knew was that I didn't want it to be with a stranger in a nightclub who had only known my name for less than a minute. I wanted to tell myself that it didn't matter and I didn't care, but it did. I suddenly felt drained.

Jared read my mind. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I think I'll call my brother to pick me up." I didn't want to ruin Hannah and Chloe's night. They wouldn't have minded going home, after all, they were my friends. But, it would mean telling them what happened. I wasn't ready for that yet.

"It's fine. I'll drive you home," he shrugged. "I wasn't enjoying myself anyway."

I was surprised and embarrassed at his kindness. "No, it's OK. What about Paul? He came here with you, right? How's he gonna get home?"

He looked at me oddly for a second but replied, "Trust me, he'll be fine."

I bit my lip, hard. I really did just want to go home and collapse on my bed but I felt bad that Jared would be driving me home... again. I was having an inner battle and the Jared side ended up winning (again). To hell with my embarrassment, nice people were rare.

I texted a non-suspicious message for Chloe and Hannah, which was hopefully sufficient enough, so they wouldn't think it was the other kind of friend.

"Thanks, Jared. I really appreciate this."

"No problem." I didn't feel uncomfortable this time. I felt a little too comfortable. The seat was soft and the pattering of rain was calming. The few drinks I had made my stomach feel warm even though my hands were cold and the soreness of my feet was already fading. I fought my very best to stop my eyes from closing. The last thing I remembered was the darkness outside, the many raindrops on my window glinting slightly from the car lights and Jared's quiet breathing.

* * *

><p>A hand shook my arm gently. I could faintly hear a voice. I felt myself grimace and lifted the blanket higher onto my face. It smelled nice. The hand moved to the base my neck and I leaned into the touch. It was warm and slightly rough. The voice was clearer this time and said my name again. I grimaced again. I snapped to my senses and sat up rapidly. I banged my forehead against Jared's and reflexively put one hand on my forehead and the other on his.<p>

"Sorry!" I said. I didn't realise how close he was. He chuckled and lightly took off my hand on his forehead. He saw some of my knuckles were starting to bruise and he brushed them carefully with his thumb. I quickly took my hand away and said,

"Thanks, for the ride."

I was still engulfed in his jacket. I gave it to him.

"You blush." He observed.

"What? No I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No one's ever said that to me before, so I don't think I do."

"Then I must be the first to notice. It's cute." He shrugged.

"Cute?" I scowled at him. He smiled and ugh, god dammit he looked amazing.

"Right. Excuse me." He moved out of the way and I got out of the car. I looked back at him and said, "Thanks, again." How the hell did he still look perfect with slightly damp hair and clothes? He closed the door I got out from and put his hands in his pockets. Jared, there's no camera here! He looked adorable and I almost regretted the fact I kept noticing these things about him. I would've been nervous if what happened tonight hadn't.

"It's fine. See you later, friend." I smiled at him tiredly but genuinely and turned to walk to my front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

A teensy tiny bit of Kim and Jared fluff there.

And thank you guys for the favourites, alerts etc on my story. Thank you if have read my story so far.

x


	6. Questions

I woke up with the slightest headache and frowned. I sighed and faced towards my ceiling. I stayed in this position for what seemed like forever. I could hear my brother rushing and constantly going up and down the stairs. I dragged myself out of bed.

"Kim, d'you wanna help me out?" Daniel said breathlessly.

"Why would I want to do that?" I snapped.

"Someone's PMS-ing. Do you know where my keys are?"

"I am not PMS-ing! I'm not helping you look for you keys." OK, I was seriously letting last night get to me. I saw his keys in the kitchen when I got home.

"God, Kim. You must be having one hell of a hangover."

I ignored him and went into my room and grabbed my towel. I headed for the bathroom and tried not to slam the door. I turned on the shower angrily and I realised I had to calm down. I breathed deeply.

It worked - I think.

While I was in the shower, Daniel shouted something which I couldn't hear so I ignored it and I heard the front door being banged closed. I didn't know why I was still annoyed. I decided I would be irritated at everything and everyone today, and since I'm not leaving the house, it wouldn't matter.

Well, I probably wouldn't try and shout at my parents; they would get suspicious if I got moody at them over the phone for no reason. I was starting to miss them as they'd been abroad for a week and they'd only started doing this a few months ago since Daniel and I were _old enough_ and _mature enough_ to left on our own for a short time. You see, my brother's only two years older than me and he's not exactly what you'd call a golden child.

But, ever since he met Laura a year ago he went funny and he doesn't try to trash our house with parties anymore.

That's right, he's _in love_. I was glad he wasn't sappy or gooey about it and he's embarrassed because I always tease him about it.

But, he's a trouper and still manages to make the time to annoy the crap out of me too. Usually he tells me I need to stop being such a bitch or "Kim, you need a shower" and I can't forget the infamous "piss off." Usually, I reply with an immature remark about him and Laura and he shuts up.

Unfortunately, he's still my brother, who lives in the same house as me. Yeah, I kind of regret being so snappy at him and I was sure he would get me back in his own way.

Since it was a weekend, I wore pyjamas. I went downstairs into the kitchen and got all the junk food that was available and went into the living room.

I came into the living room and Jared was sitting on the couch.

"What the hell? What are you - how did you-" This was possibly the quickest time Daniel had ever got his revenge. He not-so-subtly looked at me up and down, but he didn't comment. I felt slightly conscious and I didn't exactly look my greatest. My hair was still wet, I was in a loose fitting shirt and wore shorts that were just above my knee. Trust me, it wasn't at all revealing or alluring in any way whatsoever.

"Your brother let me in."

"Yeah. I figured. So... why are you here? And why didn't you say anything when I was upstairs?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. No. I did not find that attractive... Focus, Kim! He still hadn't said anything. I narrowed my eyes at him in response, the pile of junk food still in my arms, most likely making me look very non-threatening.

"I wasn't going to yell at you from down here and tell you to hurry up."

He had his both of his arms rested on top of the couch. He looked so at ease, it was creepy. I didn't reply and he didn't say anything either. He was staring at me. Think, Kim! What do I say? I didn't know what to say! I wanted him to leave.

"Why are you even shirtless?" I blurted.

Now, Daniel didn't like to admit it but he's still one of those typical protective older brothers and I was sure he only let Jared in because one, he looked way out of my league, two, he probably thought I would melt or collapse in front of a shirtless boy and three, let's face it people, like I would ever make a move on Jared.

It's not like Jared and I would ever get together. I'm pretty sure we had mutual feelings for each other. I wasn't his type and I wasn't interested.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He joked.

I frowned. I persevered and didn't stare at his chest.

"Um. Look, if you're not even going to tell me why you're here, could you please leave." I said tiredly.

His face suddenly became serious.

"Sorry, but I wanted to check up on you." He replied sincerely.

"Uh. Why?"

"Last night..."

Was _the_ Jared Thail, concerned about me? I almost wanted to snort aloud. When did he start to care about what happened to me? He was most likely going on his stupid, daily (shirtless) run and his route simply crossed my house.

There was a silence that felt infinite.

"Um, thanks. But I don't want to talk about it."

Why did he frown?

"Kim, I know you think it's weird that I'm here and we barely know each other, but what happened last night... I don't think it's something you can just forget."

I shrugged. "I'll be fine." I was telling the truth. I knew I would be fine.

"OK..." He said slowly, he had an incomprehensible look.

"Could you leave now?"

"Wait." This was getting irritating. I had forgotten I was only wearing pyjamas in front of him.

"What?"

He looked at me intensely for a moment and I was about to look away when his eyes became glazed over and he now looked to be in deep thought. I sighed and put down all the junk food on the coffee table and left Jared to get myself a drink.

I came back and he had moved to one side of the couch and had the TV remote in one hand.

"How very polite of you." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Look, Jared. Could you... leave. I want to be alone." I told him honestly.

For a millisecond I thought he looked almost hurt but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Nope, I think I'll stay."

I looked at him incredulously.

"When did you get so annoying? Go. Away." He ignored me and turned on the TV. I stood in front of the screen and gawked at him. He smiled at me warmly. I grimaced in return. This guy should be a freaking actor.

I sized him up. OK, he was huge. He wasn't even human anymore. He saw the look on my face and laughed.

"Wanna try kicking me out?" He challenged, he held his arms open in an almost welcoming fashion. I glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Why are you always asking questions?"

"You're asking a question right now." I retorted.

"But you're _always_ asking questions."

"Only because you're a madman who won't leave my house!"

"Madman? I'll be quiet if you let me stay."

"Why would I want you to stay?"

"See, you're asking questions again."

"I don't think that was a question anymore! It was more like a hysterical statement telling you to leave."

He laughed heartily. "I'm staying."

I stomped upstairs and grabbed a blanket from my room. I sat down on my bed for a few minutes thinking about the ludicrous situation I was currently in. Why was he even here? Should I stay in my room? I can't believe I had to consider that. Screw him. It was my house and I would go downstairs to watch a movie on my extremely comfortable couch.

"If you're going to stay, could you move to that chair?" I pointed to the single one, opposite the side of the coffee table.

"Nah, this spot's comfy and you get a good view of the TV."

Exactly! Now, move. Please?" For a second Jared looked like he was about to succumb but then he looked away and faced the TV. He ignored me.

I narrowed my eyes and lost all dignity when I sat down next to him. I tucked my legs into the couch and made sure we weren't touching. I grabbed the bag of chips in front of me and opened it.

"You won't leave my house, you won't tell me why you're here and you won't even move seats. Can't I at least pick what we're going to watch?"

He shrugged and handed me the remote. I found a movie called The Illusionist. The synopsis looked interesting so I kept it there. I lifted my blanket higher up towards me and couldn't help feeling awkward.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, I no longer cared whether Jared was next to me or not; I was engrossed. I barely noticed that I had unconsciously shared my bag of chips and I let him eat most of the food that was on the table.<p>

The movie ended and Jared said quietly,

"That was... genius."

"Yeah."

We sat there quietly and I found The Goonies, which had already started. I looked at Jared expectantly.

"What? I like The Goonies." He said plainly.

I rolled my eyes and almost smiled, looking back at the TV screen.

* * *

><p>I woke up and my legs were no longer tucked beneath me. Groggy from sleep I blinked a few times. They were resting innocently on Jared's lap. The heat of his legs radiated mine, my blanket hiding both our legs. One of his large hands rested lightly against my ankle.<p>

My first instinct was to pull them away. But Jared was fast asleep and he snored lightly. He looked different. His cheek rested gently on the side of the couch, his face towards me. I noticed how he looked so very calm and there was something about it that made him peaceful, not because he was simply asleep. It was just him.

Now I sound crazy. I don't know, I can't quite put my finger on it but it seems like when he's awake, even when he joked around, Jared had a certain worried look that was there sometimes where I've only had a small glimpse of when he wasn't paying attention.

Oh dear god, how have I noticed that! I sound like a stalker. Note to self: stop unconsciously analysing Jared.

He stayed asleep when I got off the couch, only stirring slightly, mumbling something incoherent.

When I came back from the bathroom, he was leaning forward towards the coffee table slightly whilst still sitting on the couch. He ran both hands through his hair and rubbed his neck.

His back muscles flexed and I inwardly drooled. Hey, I'm only human. But I still found it kind of creepy that this was only his second time in my house and on the first occasion he had also been shirtless. I never thought I'd be thinking those words.

"Boy, you really know how to make yourself feel at home."

He chuckled. "What time is it?" Jared asked sleepily.

"Around 4:30-ish."

"Shit!" He stood up quickly.

"So, _now_ you want to leave." I grumbled.

"Today was fun." Jared beamed.

"Fun?"

"Yeah." he was still grinning.

"You wouldn't even tell my why you're here."

"I wanted to make you feel better. That's what friends do, right?" He was being completely serious, unaware of the meaning of his words. Awkward moment. This was not what I was expecting.

Sort of ignoring what he had said, I walked to my front door and opened it wide, I turned around to tell him -

"Oh!" I looked up at him. He was so close and that tall. I could feel his warmth and I took a step back.

"Bye." I said, not looking at him properly.

"Kim, you OK?" He tilted his head slightly so I was now looking at him directly. I wanted to frown at him but I didn't.

"Mmhm." He raised his eyebrows.

"Sheesh. Leave. And this is the first and last time you'll be doing... this." I warned him.

"OK, OK. I'll go." He smiled.

He was half way out the door when he stopped and turned around.

"What is it, now?"

"Kim, d'you wanna come over to Emily's for dinner sometime? And with all the other guys?" He looked nervous.

I blinked at him.

"Um, look Jared. You don't have to feel sorry for me. Thank you, really. But it's OK." I smiled at him a little.

"But I-"

I pushed a scorching shoulder hesitantly and to my surprise he didn't resist. He didn't continue with what he was about to say and finally walked out the door.

As he stood on the front porch, I could now see his large built had hidden someone from my viewpoint. It was a wide eyed Chloe standing completely still next to the mailbox.

She looked at me and back at Jared. She looked back at my rumpled attire and Jared's non-existant shirt. Her eyes were now going to pop out of their sockets.

"No, Chloe. No...no. No!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Bye, Kim!" Jared said brightly. He strode across my front lawn in a flash and I knew he gave Chloe a secretive smile.

"Asshole." I grumbled. He turned briefly at me and laughed. Oh, great. He had super hearing now. He waved and it was pretty darn adorable but I had attained a steely glare. Jared laughed again at my expression before literally sprinting away. Show off.

* * *

><p>I had to tell Chloe what had happened at James' birthday, which she had obviously great about. I didn't tell her in great detail but she cheered when I told her I had punched him. After that part, we never spoke about it again because instinctively she knew I already felt better by talking about it the tiniest bit. She was used to my introvert personality. Chloe knew I would be OK and would know if I was really affected by it.<p>

I'm generally a reserved person which is why people mistake me for being extremely shy. I can be shy but I'll only say something when I need to, specifically if I don't know them very well. You can imagine a billion awkward moments in my short life so far. The few friends I have are the ones I've had since Kindergarten but right now, I wasn't impressed with one of them as they were cruelly taunting me.

Chloe was merciless once I explained to her (rationally, may I add) how a shirtless Jared ended up in my home. It was Monday morning in the school parking lot and for what felt like the nth time, I told her there was absolutely nothing going on between Jared and I.

"This is my revenge for you not telling me that Jared Thail, hottie of all hotties, has a big, fat, gigantic crush on you!"

"He doesn't! You know he and I have sat next to each other for years! It wouldn't make any sense, he _can't_ just start liking me out of the blue."

"You don't know that! Anyway, I've heard he's been single for awhile now." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Chloe, you know I have no time for that kind of stuff. I am a busy woman and I don't want to pursue some popular kid who you _think_ likes me, but probably doesn't."

"Mrs. Kimberly Emily Thail. Wow, it sounds beautiful." She dabbed the corner of her eyes dramatically.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going." I said moodily, I began to storm away.

"Kim and Jared, sitting in a tree..." I turned my head to quickly glare at her and she waved shouting,

"Love you, Kim!"

I nearly smiled at her so I turned away and headed for my next lesson.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I was distractedly looking for the purse in my bag while walking to the cafeteria when I accidently bumped into someone.<p>

"Oops, sorry." I didn't bother looking up and so I was shocked when they grabbed my arm. I looked up and it was the school's queen bee. The look on her face was utter fury and the next words that were to come out of her perfectly lip glossed mouth, were not ones I was expecting.

"Listen, bitch." Olivia snarled.

Oh boy, this day was going to be eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hullo, sorry this is a cliffy. It seemed like the right moment to stop and I'm evil like that.

As mentioned, The Illusionist and The Goonies are both very different films that I recommend if you haven't seen it... Or don't, it's a free country :P

Do you guys read this? Well if you are, I was thinking of doing a Jared POV in the future. Thoughts?

x


	7. Confrontations

"Listen, bitch." Olivia snarled.

My eyes widened and I had no clue how to react. The only time I spoke to her was in Gym and from what I could recall, she was relatively nice, albeit the fact our conversations had been very few and about the lesson.

"Stay the fuck away from Jared." Well, she wasn't so nice now.

"Excuse me?" I replied, not containing my confusion.

"You heard me you slut! Stay away-"

"Wait! What?"

"Bitch, I saw you get in the car with Jared at the party!"

No. I was going to stay calm. I refuse to give someone my attention when they weren't worth it.

Although, I replied rather condescendingly but very truthfully, "Nothing is going on between Jared and I. It doesn't concern me whether he has a girlfriend or not."

She was surprised at my reaction but quickly regained her spite.

"Why the hell did you get into his car then?" She hissed.

I could not believe she was still thinking I had done the dirty with Jared. Ha.

"Frankly, that's none of your business but I was sick so he took me home."

"All the way from Port Angeles and with only you two? You're a lying whore! How does Jared even know you?" Olivia looked at me in disgust.

Her time was up. She officially pissed me off.

"Again, that's none of your fucking business. I'm not a lying whore, but it's pretty clear you're a bitch in denial. If you and Jared were still together, you'd be sucking face at the club but as you know, he chose to take a girl home who was sick instead of even looking at you. I've done nothing wrong and I think it's you who needs to stay away from me. I don't have time for silly little girls like you."

I walked away and I think Quil and Paul had been behind me for my whole speech judging from their stunned faces. They were the only people in the hallway aside from Olivia. I scowled at them both and they flinched. I almost laughed aloud.

I was starving and as I strode away from the cafeteria, my stomach cried. But for the sake of my pride, I kept walking.

I had never had this kind of confrontation before, simply because I kept to myself and my friends were not petty enough to make a scene in front of everyone. Now I was being a hypocrite, but I didn't know Quil and Paul were standing behind me. It's not like I was going to let Olivia accuse me and call me names.

But I realised she was right. I was going to stay away from Jared. Jared was nice but after that scene with Olivia, there was no way in hell I wanted to be "friends" with him.

Anyway, I still had the obvious question nagging me as to why he suddenly wanted to be buddies. Now, I had a reason to avoid him and he had a reason to stay away from me. I didn't want to know his sudden interest.

I didn't need this drama.

* * *

><p>I was relieved to find that I hadn't seen Jared at all today. I headed for my locker feeling lighter from the thought that I wouldn't have to confront anyone else.<p>

I headed for my car and swore inwardly. Surprise. Surprise. That bitch told on Jared. He was leaning against my car and as if he knew I was staring at him, he looked directly at me.

His face was emotionless. Oh crap. What was I going to say! I couldn't just go up to him and say: "Hey Jared, could you stop talking to me and leave me alone. I don't need your crazy groupies ganging up on me because I talk to you. I'm pretty sure I could live without you anyway." I probably wouldn't hold back on the whole groupie thing though, I might even give a more vivid description.

We walked towards each other and as we did, I felt as nervous as hell. I mean technically he hadn't done anything wrong but I think he'd understand... right?

"I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted. His face was no longer masked and his hazel eyes begged for forgiveness.

Surprised at his reaction I didn't reply straight away.

"Er, look Jared..."

"I'm so sorry about Olivia. She won't be doing it again."

I steeled myself mentally.

"Yes. She won't be doing it again. Jared..." I faltered. "We shouldn't be friends." Before he interrupted, I said quickly, "I'm not the kind of person who gets into gossip or drama of any kind. No offence, I don't want to get involved with stuff like that." I don't know why I said "no offence", since it probably did offend him.

He looked completely devastated and then it quickly turned into anger.

"No, this is stupid. Why do you care what everyone else thinks?" He replied in an almost desperate voice near the end.

"I don't."

"So why can't we be friends?"

"Because." Think, Kim! Think!

"Because, what?"

"I just don't want a random girl starting a fight with me because I'm talking to _the_ Jared Thail." I said dryly.

"That's bullshit. I'm nothing special."

"Ha! If you were _nothing special_ we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place! What do you want from me?"

"I want us to be friends." He said it so sincerely, but how could I believe him?

I was going to be the biggest bitch on the history of the earth. I would give him the palpable truth. I looked at him steadily.

"Why do you even want to be friends with me? Oh, did you magically notice how fucking brilliant I was, after, oh I don't know give or take nine to ten years? Look, I don't want to know either if you've some kind bet going on. I never did anything to initiate any kind of friendship. I'm still grateful for what you did from the other day but that's it. I'm fine now and we can just go back to how we were."

He looked like I had killed him repeatedly. I felt horrible inside but he knew what I said was true.

And so, I walked away and he did nothing to stop me.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, I had managed to avoid Jared all week but I was relieved to find he hadn't been in anyway as he hadn't been in some of our other lessons together.<p>

Ever since I had confronted him, I was holding my breath for our English lesson on Thursday but he didn't come in at all and it was now Friday. For one crazy moment I thought he hadn't come in because of our argument but I quickly put that out of my head as I wasn't that self absorbed and I didn't think Jared wanted to be friends with me that badly.

When Jared came back the following week, he looked terrible. His exhaustion was clear: he had slumped shoulders, eyebags and there was stubble on his jaw. Well, I found his stubble extremely attractive but as he collapsed onto the seat next to me, all thoughts of his rugged beauty were quickly swept aside as I looked away from him and faced the teacher.

I had hoped that we wouldn't have to talk about Atticus Finch or which ever character we were analysing in pairs today. As always, Mrs. Kotoua never failed to disappoint.

The both of us did not speak for a few minutes. Mrs. Kotoua walked up to us.

"Come on, now. Keep discussing your thoughts on Atticus in Chapter 4."

"We have, ma'am. And the both of us have already read the book anyway, and we agree that he's the epitome of morality but he's also probably one of the most awesome and totally awe-inspiring fictional characters." I replied smoothly and smiled a little.

"Oh!" She grinned happily at my enthusiasm. "Do you have anything else to add to that Jared?"

He looked up at Mrs. Kotoua and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I do. My favourite quote from Atticus was when he said: 'You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Uh, yeah - something like that." I felt as if he aimed it at me but since he looked like he'd had a miserable week, it could've been about everyone and anyone.

Wow, I think he knew that quote word for word. I've always known Jared was a pretty smart guy, he seemed like the type with decent grades but never at their highest because he didn't care too much. I guess he really liked To Kill A Mockingbird though. Or he was a closet nerd, which I highly doubted.

Mrs. Kotoua was practically jumping. I was silent and glanced at Jared. He was looking at me. I looked away and Mrs. Kotoua was beaming at the both of us.

"You two are absolutely perfect for each other!" She cooed. Oh dear god.

"No, Miss. We're not together." Jared said placidly.

She patted both of our heads, looked at us with shining eyes and went back to surveying the other students.

It was piece of cake making that woman happy. Jared and I didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p>I had stayed in the school library after final period for a few minutes to borrow some books for a project and I was now walking to the near empty parking lot. Jared and Paul were both talking; they were in deep discussion, facing away from me and conveniently stood near my car.<p>

I froze and was still quite a distance away from them. I walked to one of the benches hidden by a tree. It was fine, I'll just sit here until they leave. I got out a book I was currently reading, when Jared began shouting.

"You're a fucking ass, Paul!"

"Well you should know that by now! Anyway, get a fucking grip. I'm not the one who beat the shit out of some guy just because he kissed some girl." Paul shouted back.

"She. Is. Not. Some. Girl. You _know_ that." I could hear the ferocity in his voice. "I swear to god I'll kill you if you ever say anything like that ever again."

"Geez, you're so fucking whipped! It's not my fault she's not interested and it's annoying the crap out of me!"

There was a pause. "You know what? You can fuck off right now before I murder you and before anyone sees us!"

I heard a literal growl; I had no idea who did it. I didn't even know it was possible for real people to growl. It was quiet. I waited for another ten minutes and the coast was clear.

That was intense. Sounds like Jared was really into that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hi! I'll say it straight away and tell you guys that I know it seems off that Jared's quoting Harper Lee but there will be a perfectly reasonable explanation in a future chapter and I've always imagined Jared as someone who wasn't too enthusiastic with books... And I suppose being a beautiful, part-time mythical creature with a stubborn imprint also gives you less time to read...

So much angst in this chapter! I think I'll lighten the mood on the next one. But you got to see a feisty Kim, which I may bring out more often.

x


	8. Rain

This was a story something no one should ever know.

Everyone who knew me would most definitely not have believed me if I said that at this moment, I was in Jared's room and wearing his clothes. Except Chloe probably.

It was simple, really.

I was out on my daily run at the beach and typically, a light drizzle of rain began, but with my fantastic timing and luck, the rain immediately worsened to a thick downpour and I was completely soaked in seconds.

I grumbled to myself. I was about to begin the doubly lengthy, and arduous jog home when Jared appeared out of nowhere. Unsurprisingly, he was shirtless.

"Kim, what the hell are you doing out here!" I was so not in the mood for this. I would never be in the mood for anything that involved Jared.

"I was going for a run and now it's raining." I said impartially.

He was quite a distance away from me but I could see him fold his arms in reply, his muscles further protruding and his face serious. Maybe I would've been slightly scared if I weren't tired and soaking wet. "Look, Kim. Just...just stay at my house until the rain stops - it's not safe."

"Um, no thanks." Hm, maybe I looked like pitiful drowned rat.

"Come on, Kim. This rain could practically make you invisible, I mean cars might not see you - and you could get sick. It isn't safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I'm not going to let you walk home in this."

"You're not going to let me?" I began walking away and took the loose hair tie off my hair.

"Kim." He growled. Huh, I should've known it was him who growled at Paul. He followed me. "Stop." I didn't. He silently caught up with me and took hold of my wrist.

"This is _not_ a big deal." I pulled my wrist away and he released his hold. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

He gave me a penetrating stare and there was that incomprehensible look in his eye that he often seemed to have nowadays.

Jared spoke in a firm voice, "You are not walking in this weather and you are going to my fucking house." I was shocked to say the least. Was this his own twisted way of showing kindness or was he luring me into his home to murder me? OK, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but could you blame me? I told him to basically scram two weeks ago and we weren't exactly matched in strength.

Despite this, I wasn't afraid of him.

"Who are you? My mother?" I snapped dryly.

"No. Because your mother can't do this." In one large stride, he bent down and grabbed my legs and threw me onto his shoulders. Unfortunately, I let out a girlish cry of astonishment but I quickly balled my hands into fists and started hitting his literally hot and bare back.

"Put me down! What the hell!" I cried. Rain went into my mouth and I was already starting to feel dizzy as the blood rushed to my head. I kept bobbing up and down with each step he took - which made my head spin even more; needless to say, it wasn't pleasant position.

I decided to be quiet since it was pretty clear I couldn't get out of this. I wanted to squirm and kick my legs but I was afraid I would fall off.

After a minute or two, I felt like he'd won - well he had, but I needed to say something, to make me feel a little less defenseless.

"This is harassment! You're...you're crazy!" I admit, however useless my comment was, it made me feel a little better. He tightened his hold on me and I didn't care anymore if I fell flat on my face. I kicked my legs about and started banging my fists against his back again.

He took his free arm and easily stopped my legs from flailing and his hand slid up way too closely into my thigh.

"Hey!" I banged a fist against his back. "What do you think you're doing!"

Jared suddenly let go of his hold on me but tugged my legs slightly so I would slide off of him but the sensation felt as if he were going to drop me; my arms scrambled instinctively around his neck and my eyes shut tightly. I realized it wasn't his intention to let me fall as his hands gripped my waist.

I opened my eyes and quickly let go of his neck since our position was thoroughly compromising, but when I let go I was still pressed against his chest.

"Uh, you can let go now." It came out slightly muffled as I spoke to Jared's chest. My headache was fading.

It must have looked really weird since my arms were sort of just resting on his shoulders at a strange angle because I couldn't get them to my sides. From an outsider's viewpoint it could've been very romantic looking; two people embracing in the rain... In reality, I felt awfully uncomfortable and I wasn't at all sure what Jared was trying to do. He didn't answer me and his unshaven jaw tickled my forehead.

"Jared. Let go." He finally did and I scrambled backwards quickly.

We were in front of his house. I wondered. We had gotten here ridiculously fast. My sight had failed me as I dangled on his shoulders and I could only see Jared's back. I didn't see anything before I thought he would drop me as I had instantly closed my eyes. I didn't comment though and he walked up to his front door.

If he really wanted to be nice, he could've just taken driven me home instead of forcing me to stay at his house.

Oh. That's why. Their garage was wide open and empty.

"Kim!" He gestured for me to come in but I was still standing in the rain like an idiot. I folded my arms at him in reply and grimaced.

"I could always carry you again." He said loudly through the rain. I think I gave an alarmed look for a second because he gave an amused smirk, which I quickly returned with a grimace. I took my time and he still looked amused as he waited patiently at my purposely slow pace. As soon as I stepped into his home, I inwardly sighed at the warmth.

"Come, on." Jared said. "You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll put the ones you have on now in the dryer." I was about to protest but I had to stop my teeth from chattering and I didn't want an argument, so I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows at my lack of response and turned to head upstairs and glanced back so I would follow.

He gave me a towel, shirt and boxers. "Thanks." I said quietly. A sudden rush of overwhelming guilt flooded through me, and so, when he pointed to me the direction of the bathroom door, I only nodded my head dumbly in reply.

He was being so... nice.

The shirt he gave me was grey and overly large and I think the boxers were old because they were only slightly loose and I was certain Jared and I didn't currently share a similar waist size. He most likely wore it before he became a severely overgrown teenage boy.

I came into his room and it was obvious he had been frantically trying to clean it, or more accurately, doing the good old 'shoving-everything-under-the-bed' kind of cleaning. I genuinely didn't care whether his room was tidy or not, it's not like it was a toxic waste dump. I randomly remembered he had said something like that when he borrowed my English book.

He looked up and smiled widely.

"You look good in those."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Er, they're just clothes."

"Maybe you'd look even better without them." He grinned.

I was almost, _almost_, fazed by this. Since the beginning of time, I couldn't recall a time where Jared _flirted_ with me so openly. Wait, he did flirt... right? I think my headache's going to come back.

"You wish." I replied coolly.

He took the towel and wet clothes from me, putting his face up close to mine and murmured huskily, "Oh, I do." He winked and gracefully walked down the hallway before I could say anything. Not that I could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Kim must be very confused right now…

Excuse all my grammatical errors on this chapter and on the previous ones. I'll be going to back to fix them once my summer holidays begin. Tell me your thoughts :-)

x


	9. Whatever

_**A quick summary**: Jared suddenly wants to be friends with Kim. She's reluctant about it and then at a party this guy Lucas kisses her at a club, resulting in a punch from Kim. Jared takes her home and the next day comforts her. Kim feels less suspicious. But a girl Jared used to date tries to threaten Kim so she decides she's had enough. They fight, they don't talk for awhile and now Jared's "kidnapped her" because he freaked out that Kim shouldn't be alone in the torrential rain. But now, he's being nice and flirty, despite the fact he did do the rather creepy thing of forcing Kim into his house (alone). It's OK guys, they've sort of known each other for 10 years and there has been no sign of Jared being a secret psychopath... Kim's safe... (for now)..._

I quickly shrugged off Jared's odd comment and began looking around his room.

I guess it was just a normal bedroom, other than the fact his bed was king sized and seriously huge. His Xbox remote controls were sprawled on the carpet on one corner of the room, facing his TV. On the opposite side was his desk which had a few sheets of paper and school notebooks.

There was a shirt hanging off his desk-chair and a pair of boxers on the floor, which he probably would have stuffed under his bed as well, had it not been camouflaged by the matching colors of the carpet.

I had the strange desire to laugh and grimace at the same time. I was used to boxers being all over the place because of my brother, but it didn't mean it wasn't disgusting. Who knows how long they've been on the floor...

Jared's room was actually clean, as his bed was made and you could see that the carpet wasn't stained in certain places like my brother's. I never realised how much of a total slob Daniel was until now.

And then there was his bedside table. There were two books on top of one another and one was a very worn out To Kill A Mockingbird and the other had a Spanish title. I guess he chose Spanish as his elective. What the hell, that is so unbelievably attractive, I bet he speaks in Spanish to all the girls.

No really, I have no doubt he speaks it well, our school prides themselves in languages, so the majority of the school's population has to take a language - unless you really couldn't get the hang of it. It can be super painful and to the point where your brain might combust, but it's pretty neat, I practically learned french through cheesy songs and bad TV shows.

"So you like books, huh?" Jared was leaning against the door in a dry jeans and t-shirt.

I nodded at him in reply.

"Come on, I'll show you something." He smiled.

"What, do you own like a library or something?"

"It's better if you see for yourself."

"Uh, OK."

He lead me to their basement stairs and my curiosity grew.

"Are you going to kill me?" I wondered.

Jared laughed in reply. We reached the end of the stairs and stared at the darkness. Jared must have found the switch somewhere as I was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. I blinked quickly and suddenly, I couldn't help but gasp in awe.

There were infinite rows of books.

Shelves upon shelves of books, enveloped my sight. They were neatly arranged but the room felt cosy with its shabby bookcases and the dark wooden floor covered in plush tribal-type rugs.

The only corner in the room not aligned with books was a large corner sofa with equally large pillows resting on it and a heavy looking wooden coffee table with magazines, newspapers and more books. A lone mug sat on the table with the words in bold capitals: MINE.

Finally, there were two matching arm chairs next to the sofa and a sleek lamp on the wall which hung over it, the only piece of furniture that seemed modern.

"This is incredible." I said breathlessly.

"My dad's an English professor and he started collecting books with Uncle Matt since they were little. One day my mom joined in and soon after, so did my sister."

"What about you?"

"I'm not much of a reader." He shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"When my uncle died, I kinda stopped. So I don't read so much anymore."

"Oh." I avoided his eyes. "Sorry." I said quietly.

"It's OK."

"Could I, um..." I tried not to look longingly at the shelves.

"Yeah, sure. It's all yours." Jared smiled. I grinned widely back at him.

I slowly grazed the tips of my fingers on the spines and stopped every now and then to take out a book, carefully putting them back each time. Jared began to do the same and we stayed this way for a few minutes.

Without warning, I let out a strangled laugh.

"What? What is it?" Jared asked curiously.

"No, no. Nothing. Never-mind." I grinned to myself.

"No, come on. I wanna know now."

"Are you sure? This is at your own risk."

"Try me."

I took out Kama Sutra and faced the spine towards him so he could read the title. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack.

"So, who do you think bought this?" I asked casually.

"I..." Jared looked completely horrified. I couldn't hold in my laughter for much longer but I managed to say,

"Do you think it was your dad... or your mom and dad, or..." And that's when I burst out laughing. I handed him the book as he stood there and I wiped my watery eyes, trying to calm my uncontrolled breaths and soothe my aching stomach.

"How have I never seen this?" He asked himself incredulously.

"A recent purchase, maybe?"

"I knew it. Behind the quiet girl thing you got going on, you're a crazy sadist." He replied jokily.

"Oh no, you don't get to change the subject. Face the facts Jared. Somebody in your family has read, or is reading Kama Sutra."

"Have you read it?"

"Of course I have, memorized all the details-"

"What!?" He strode to the sofa, and sat down slowly.

"I was kidding, Jared."

"Oh. For a second I thought I was missing out on a weird trend or something. So do you wanna read it?" He moved his eyebrows up and down comically.

"No, I'm good."

"Fine, I'll read it."

I almost muttered "weirdo" and was about to make a remark about using the same tips as his dad but decided against it and turned back to the shelves. After much difficulty, I finally settled with a book and sat a comfortable distance from Jared.

Once again, I became lost in the words and it was...nice sitting there. Again, with that word. I'd probably freak out later about this situation I'd gotten myself into.

After what must have been a while, Jared suddenly cleared his throat.

He said quickly, "I'm, uh gonna go check on your clothes. Pretty sure they're dry now." His voice sounded hoarse.

"OK, thank-" He left before I could finish. Huh, he probably needed to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, he had a really odd look on his face. He handed me my clothes and told me I could get changed back up in his room and to leave his clothes on the bed. I said my thanks again and practically ran away because I had noticed my clothes were folded.

Jared had folded them. So he had seen my underwear. It's not like I was going to keep wearing the soaked garments with the dry ones. My thoughts were in a high pitched voice. No! It's fine! He didn't say anything so I won't either.

I still felt panicked and was going through what he did as I was getting changed. I felt dazed.

I suddenly heard a strange noise and a quick slam of Jared's bedroom door.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to- I should've knocked-" Jared sputtered on the other side of his bedroom door.

I stood there with my pants still half on. Now he had seen me in my underwear. A part of me tried to console myself and thought: "Well, it was only my butt he saw."

Somehow, this didn't calm me. It's not like he saw anything. What if he saw me in my bra too! What if he saw me naked! Yeah, yeah. I know Jared's got a face and a body of a god, but still. The thought both embarrassed and mortified me.

The closest I had ever come to showing skin was wearing a bikini when Hannah had an all girls beach party, when she turned fourteen.

I was wearing shorts and a shirt over it which practically doesn't count and you could only see the bikini because the water had made my shirt see through (it's thoroughly impractical swimwear for La Push waters).

Almost 3 years later, that bikini is in the deep recesses of my wardrobe, which undoubtedly would still fit me, considering I had non existent breasts.

What was I thinking? What was Jared thinking? Why didn't I just get changed in the bathroom? Wait, did he think my butt was big?

"Kim?" His voice was muffled through the door.

I quickly put my socks on and opened the door. I slammed into his chest and he held my shoulders to steady me. I rubbed my now slightly throbbing nose.

"Sorry? Again?"

Something about Jared looking so flustered made me burst out laughing for the second time and he stood there looking very confused.

Nonetheless, I was still horrified on the inside but the look he gave was something I had rarely seen. The cool and casual confidence he usually exuded was nowhere to be found.

I had stepped away from his hold and now that I had stopped laughing I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Um. Thanks for this and I uh- should go. It stopped raining."

"No problem, I'll walk you home."

"No, no. It's OK."

"I have nothing else to do. Besides, why wouldn't you want my company?"

"Whatever."

He followed me out of the house and we began to walk side by side.

"So did you like our basement?"

"You mean your _library_?"

"Yeah well, thank my family for that."

"They seem pretty awesome."

"Eh, you know - half the time anyway." He shrugged.

Jared was an excellent conversationalist, I didn't feel like I had to try to say anything. It was weird how much we could talk about, I mean I had technically known him my whole life.

But I still had that nagging feeling of suspicion, despite his kindness. It still didn't change the fact he's had infinite chances for us to be friends. Why now?

Ugh, I gotta stop with this over-thinking, it's not healthy. I guess it would be easier to let whatever happen, happen. If he is bullshitting me, then well... I don't know. We'll see. Oh, I can't be bothered anymore. I might as well be pleasant to him.

"You're kidding!"

"What? It's so much effort!" Jared whined.

"But it's Harry Potter! You only have like, four books to go."

"Four!?"

I was about to reply to him. We turned a corner and my house was in view. I squinted, there was a woman walking towards my front door, a suitcase and multiple bags in hand. It could only be one person. I forgot about Jared.

I ran to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hello! I've started college/sixth-form and it's been mad! Everything's been going by so quickly!

A special one, the next chapter :)

X


	10. Intense

"Ava!" Kim cried out, as she ran into the woman's arms. I put my pace at "normal speed" to catch up with them. Silent tears had formed in her aunt's eyes and when they had let go of one another's embrace, Kim's eyes had a slight shine which only I could've noticed.

They were happy to see each other that's for sure but they looked kinda sad too. The lady, Ava, looked more so. I wondered why. Why was Kim upset? I needed to know. I would've known if I talked to her and made an interest in her. Kim had been right there. Almost every single day. I suddenly had the urge to phase.

"Oh.. Um. Er... Ava, this is Jared." Kim looked slightly apologetic as I was just standing there with my hands in pockets.

"Don't worry. I should get going. Nice to meet you Ms...Mrs..."

"It's fine, cutie - everybody calls me Ava." She grinned. I grinned back at her.

"Uh, thanks for today Jared. Just don't... you know... Like, ever." She looked at me pointedly.

What? What did she mean? We had a great time, right?

"Huh?" She made the hand gesture of trying to lift something onto her shoulder.

"Oh right. Right. Ah, I can't promise that. See you on Monday." I made the bold move of winking at her, then grinning secretively at Ava and she laughed merrily as I started to walk away.

"Looks like we got a whole lot of catching up to do, honey."

"I... cannot believe he just did that." Kim said disgustedly.

I was still grinning as I walked away.

* * *

><p>I was patrolling and the pack had already seen what had happened today.<p>

"Jared, are you getting tips from the bloodsucker? A little on the stalker side aren't ya?"

"Fuck off, Paul."

"Settle it. Shut up Paul." Sam rumbled.

"Kim, has a great ass. You're a lucky man."

"Where are you! I'm going to kill you!"

Jacob had phased.

"Woah, who's that?" He could see Kim through Paul. I growled in frustration. _My_ Kim.

"Jared. Cool it. Now. Paul you'll be patrolling for another two hours if you don't stop."

"For fu-"

"Three hours!" Paul somehow quietened - well, he was swearing to himself.

I ran towards Kim's home. Sam let me. I didn't go close but it was close enough that I could hear their voices. There were people crying. I listened closer. I couldn't help it.

"Jared you shouldn't -"

"Shut up Jacob. You don't have any right to tell me what to do." Bella's face appeared in his mind.

"Jared, are you forgetting who's the leader-"

"Shh!"

"I'm dealing with you later."

"Fine." I snapped.

Back in Kim's home there was now full on wailing. I think it was Kim's mom.

"No no no no..."

"I'm sorry-" I recognized it as Ava's voice.

"Why are you apologizing! Are you crazy! You have cancer for god's sake! Is it... terminal?"

There was a silence. The whole pack was silent too.

"Oh my god. My god. Why does it have to happen to you?"

"Mom. Stop." It was Kim's brother, Daniel.

There was movement and I guess Kim's mom had embraced Ava. They both cried harder.

Why hadn't Kim said anything? I wanted to phase and break down her door and comfort her immediately. Yeah, it's not her with cancer, but still.

"Irene. Let's get Ava to bed." Kim's dad had a calming and authoritative tone.

"Jared, that's enough now." It took everything in me to leave. But I finally listened to Sam.

* * *

><p>Kim stood up from her lunch table and told her friends she had to go print out her essay. She parted with them and carried her lunch tray to dispose of it. She walked by the vicinity of our table and I caught her eye.<p>

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She didn't seem any different. Kim turned her attention to some of the other guys on the table quickly as they were gawking at her. She looked at them suspiciously and carried on towards the pile of dirty trays. Once she'd turned around, they were all staring at her ass.

I slammed the table, leaving a teensy crack. Kim was too quick and saw all the douchebags turning their heads in an unsubtle way towards a different direction.

"You're all retards." I growled at them.

Her eyes widened in realization and she did not look happy. I could almost read her mind. She gave me a frightening glare and I smiled at her weakly. She slammed her tray on top of the others.

Kim stormed out of the cafeteria, well she strode quickly out of the hall. Paul and Embry sneaked a glance at her retreating behind.

I stood up, slammed the back of both their heads as hard as I could and chased after Kim.

"Kim! Wait!" Boy, she walked fast. She turned a corner and I heard the library door silently sliding. It wasn't close enough for a human to hear. I went in too. I could smell her familiar (amazing) scent and she was in a well deserted part of the library.

She was facing away from me and her shoulders relaxed.

I approached her in complete silence and only when I was near enough, I whispered, "Kim!"

She started to move and I took her wrist. She looked at me angrily and tugged as what she thought was hard.

I stood there keeping a hold of her wrist and she began to look even more angry but only now she also looked upset. She gave me a grimace more than a glare and she stopped tugging.

"Look, Kim. It's not what you think." I let go of her wrist.

"OK." She tried to leave and I took her wrist again.

"I swear, I didn't do it on purpose."

"They were all staring at my ass."

"I talk in my sleep sometimes and they took advantage of it while I was sleeping."

"Are you being serious?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes." I looked at her intensely.

There was a long pause. "Fine, OK. I'm gonna go." She sighed.

"I couldn't help it. It won't happen again." God, I wanted to tell her right there that I was a freaking werewolf.

"Yeah, I'm good, not your fault... See ya."

"But-"

"Look Jared, I just realized it's not that big of a deal. I have other stuff going on so..."

"But-" I wanted her to tell me about Ava. I would embrace her. She'd wrap her arms around my neck, my hands would wrap around her waist and she'd have to go on her tiptoes. Her forehead would rest on my shoulder and she'd tip her head slightly so her lips would press against my collar bone and then she'd lift her head-

"-Jared, I actually have to print out an essay so yeah, uh bye." I knew the moment had passed because she didn't look upset or angry anymore.

"OK. I'll see you I guess... Sorry." I ran a hand through my hair and she headed to the direction of the library computers.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I nudged Kim. The hallway was empty as it was already the end of the day. I had waited around for her (judge me, I don't care). It had been two weeks since I'd found out that Ava had terminal cancer but Kim still hadn't told me.<p>

We've been good though, I think so anyway.

"Hm? Oh right, hi."

"Looks like you have something on your mind?"

"Yeah... Kinda."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"It's pretty intense... And personal."

"Is it like a lady problem, 'cus I don't think I'd be the right person to ask."

"Oh shut up. I don't think I'll tell you anymore." She stuck out her tongue at me and I wanted to kiss her. I always wanted to kiss her.

"Too late. I already showed you the photo of me being wedgied by my sister when I was eight so we should get even. "

"Oh yeah. I sent that to my friends."

"What!?"

"Kidding."

"Oh."

"No, I'm not - I did send it. Chloe said she snorted."

"Oh man..."

"I can't believe you keep that in your wallet. You're lame."

"I told you my sister made me put it there."

Nah, she didn't. I secretly liked that photo. Alex looked pretty demented as well, so I could crop it and use it against her, which Kim had apparently already done to me.

"How did you even get a photo of it?"

"Class hadn't started and you left your wallet on top of your bag 'cus Paul called you outside the classroom." She grinned.

"Evil, evil girl."

"Yup."

"Damn it, don't distract me! Come on I wanna know."

"Er, fine. I uh... OK, this is serious." We stopped walking and she looked at me. She looked at me like she was pretending she had x-ray vision. It made me kinda speechless (whatever, don't laugh). I just nodded at her.

"You know Ava?" I nodded again.

"She has cancer. And it's terminal." We were both silent.

"My mom and her have been best friends since they were little."

"Kim. Oh man. I'm so sorry. Cancer fucking sucks." Her eyes were shiny and she blinked quickly.

"You know what? I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have told you. That was way too much information." She started walking away and I took her wrist.

"Jared, could you let go." She wouldn't look at me.

"No."

She tugged, like the last time in the library but it was half hearted. She tried to walk off but I pulled her towards me.

"Let me go!" I tried to embrace her and she hit me on the chest multiple times and then she couldn't hit me anymore because her arms were pressed against me.

Her face was now resting on my chest and I could now feel her tears on my shirt.

"Cancer does fucking suck," she murmured. "It's so unfair."

"I know."

I instinctively pressed my lips on top of her head and relaxed my hold on her. Kim suddenly pushed herself off of me. I was caught off guard so my arms came away easily.

"What was that!" She looked at me furiously.

"Kim..."

I didn't know what to say so I did what I had been wanting to do for a long time. I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hehe :p

Whaaaaat, two chapters in two days you say? I know, I'm shocked too!**  
><strong>

x


	11. Disoriented

She immediately kissed me back.

It was fast and heated, My hands slid along her arms and to her waist. I pressed her against me and she did the same, grabbing my shirt roughly, as I held back a moan.

I experimented and touched her lips with the tip of my tongue, and she quickly opened her mouth. God, it felt so good. She felt so good. I lifted her easily, her legs wrapped around my waist and I moaned in reply.

I licked and kissed her neck, my hand going under her shirt feeling her soft, bare back, reaching for the clasp that-

And then I woke up.

My mom had opened the door to my room.

"Jared, honey - wake up. You'll be late."

I lifted my head slightly.

"Hng? Wha-"

She wrinkled her nose at me and said, "You'll be late for school. Come on! Up! And clean your room later." She patted my bare back and left.

My face was pressed against my pillow and my mouth was open. I had been making out with it. But it felt so real. And super hot.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking fuck!"

"Damn...fu-" I put my head underneath my pillow, muffling my cursing and growled.

I felt the hardness below. I had never felt so frustrated. So that's why Kim's shirt had been more see-through. The whole scene did actually happen yesterday though, except for the part where we made out like crazy and if we hadn't been interrupted, we would've ended up doing other easily imaginable things in the hallway. I wish. Yeah, I really do.

I don't know why I didn't even think about kissing Kim when I hugged her. I didn't even think about kissing her _anywhere_ at that moment. It would've been perfect. Well, she was crying a lot. And then tried to laugh in between her tears and apologised. I told her she shouldn't have to.

Oh yeah, and she said this: "Thanks, you're a really good friend, Jared." I had internally winced.

I didn't want to be just her _friend_! What was she trying to do to me?! The word echoed in my head. OK, maybe trying to make out with her might not have been a great time anyway. At least I got a hug.

Wow. Even I knew that sounded pathetic. But there never seemed to be the right time. Things always seemed to go to hell between us whenever I even thought about trying to make a move on her.

I thought about her a lot. I can't help it. Now that we're friends, too. She's so smart, funny, sarcastic and when it's sunny she wears these dresses-

Stop it, Jared. The stiffness, was all the more prominent against my mattress. So, I sighed heavily and went to take care of it in the shower.

Kim gave me a friendly (goddess-like) smile as she entered the classroom. Someone must have cursed me today because she was wearing a dress.

I don't think I've seen her wear it, I mean, I don't really pay attention to clothes. You know, when someone looks good - well, they just do.

Kim was wearing a yellow dress that hugged her in all the right places, ending in mid thigh. But she was wearing black tights and a cardigan and I was drooling.

I suppose she could've been wearing a garbage bag and I still would've pounced on her but, wow. So. Attractive.

"You, OK?"

I came out of my trance and replied.

"Huh? Yeah. Just tired."

She just nodded. Kim's like that. I think she's still not fully comfortable with me sometimes but when she gets really excited about something, she talks really fast. Man. I am so whipped. I don't even care.

"Jared?"

"Hm?" Please. Please tell me you want to bear our children.

"Did you bring a copy of _Lord of the Flies_? I forgot to bring mine." Oh. Maybe next time.

"Yeah. I got it."

"So could we share it...? Were you not paying attention?" Kim scolded lightly.

"I was." I flicked through the book randomly. "What page?"

She tried to prevent a smile and feigned an unimpressed look. Kim took the book from me and found the right page.

"Mrs Kotoua is going to be reading from the beginning of this paragraph to that part," she pointed.

I nodded in reply and moved myself closer to her, our arms touching. I heard her heartbeat quicken but she didn't seem to react at all. Super hearing was a blessing right now. Did she like it or did it make her uncomfortable?

Mrs Kotoua began reading and the unnaturally quick pounding started to slow down when she leaned on her hand and breathed heavily. I had a full view of her face. She was frowning at the book. Kim sensed my stare and gave me a what-are-you-staring-at look. There was a very slight change in the pounding of her heart. And that's when I knew. I grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I'm not going to lie. I had the strong urge to have Jared in touch with the fashion world, but I can't imagine this Jared interested in clothing. But as much as I wish his fashion sense was more advanced, oh, I don't mind what he wears really... *hint hint *wink wink *I can't wink to save my life *more like a spastic blink

P.S I thought Lord of the Flies was great! It absolutely terrified me! Would you mind recommending any books for me? I read anything, just as long as it's awesome :P

P.P.S Thanks for reading!

P.P.P.S I uploaded this through my phone and when I saved it, it edited the extra exclamation marks I had put in!? How am supposed to express my gratitude!? (Insert lots of exclamation marks)

x


End file.
